Un tesoro estropeado
by Zilion
Summary: Qué pasaría si esta vez no hubiera sido Luffy el causante del problema? Y si por error Nami la hubiese fastidiado?
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola, este es mi primer fic creo que me quedó un poco churrillo. Espero que no os queméis los ojos leyendolo. Adelante**

**Y recuerden One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

-¡Ahhhh!- se oyó por todo el barco- ¡No puede ser mi sombrero!- se volvió a oír gritar a alguien.

-Perdona...Luffy...yo lo siento mucho- se disculpaba una Nami muy triste.

-Grrr...no pasa nada, navegante- dijo Luffy con tono serio y a la vez enfadado, pero,sobretodo decepcionado.

-Yo...no me fijé, lo siento- sollozaba la chica.

-¡Ya he dicho que no pasa nada!- sentenció el capitán saliendo de la habitación, dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral y a una desolada Nami; esta se sentó en el sofá encogida y con la cabeza entre sus piernas

-Esta vez si que la he hecho buena- murmuró.

Pronto, llegó Robin a la sala donde se encontraba la chica. Se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con el brazo en un intento de consolarla.

-Oh Robin, la he fastidiado, y esta de verdad.

-No te preocupes, navegante, el capitán te perdonará ya lo verás, él es así- sonrió Nico Robin con su tranquila voz.

-No lo creo... le he estropeado su sombrero, el tesoro mas valioso que tiene, me lo dió para que yo se lo arreglara- dijo Nami mientas sacaba la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y miraba a la mujer que tenía al lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- y voy yo y se lo estropeo porque no presto atención.¡ Se lo he roto Robin!.

Nami ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y rompió a llorar en brazos de su amiga.

El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja se encontraba en el camarote de los chicos, en su mano tenía su preciado sombrero, ahora, un poco roto por los bordes y con un gran corte en la cinta roja que rodeaba la parte de la cabeza.

-Aiii...- suspiró el chico, mientras se giraba en su hamaca. Había estado así, tumbado, unos treinta minutos y aún no había parado de pensar en Nami

-No es justo, porque ¿ por que lo ha hecho?- se preguntaba Luffy- sabe que es mi tesoro, y aún así , lo ha roto- el joven de goma se dió la vuelta, quedándose así boca arriba,cerró los ojos e intento dormir un rato, a lo mejor, de esta manera lograba olvidarse del asunto de Nami y el sombrero.

Los días pasaban rápidos del Sunny ,Nami y Luffy pocas veces se hablaban, el resto de la tripulación tampoco estaba como de costumbre, pues, el ambiente creado por los dos chicos era muy tenso.

-¿ Que creéis que va a pasar ahora ?- preguntaba el pequeño reno.

-¿ Como que qué va a pasar ?- repitió Franky.

-Bueno, pues eso ya sabes... que va a pasar con Nami y con Luffy- dijo Chopper.

-No sé, como quieres que lo sepa. Sombrero de Paja es un tipo guay, seguro que la perdona, ya verás- aseguró el carpintero.

-Iré a llevarle algo de comer a Nami- dijo Sanji mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina-Últimamente no come mucho,debe de estar muy dolida por haberle fallado, al fin y al cabo Luffy siempre le confía el sombrero a ella.

Sanji llamó a la puerta, pronto se oyó un 'adelante' y el chico pasó al interior. Allí, estaba Nami sentada, haciendo uno de sus mapas, él se acerco a la joven.

-Ejem, te he traído algo para que comas-

-Gracias, Sanji- contestó, limitándose a hacer solamente una sonrisa.

-Nami... no podeis seguir así, me refiero, a ti y a Luffy. Tendrá que decidir entre...

-No lo digas, porfavor- suplicó ella.

-Ya lo sé, no puedes obligarle a elegir, bueno. Creo que mejor te dejo sola para que acabes con tu trabajo- dijo el chico, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La noche llego rápido y tambien la hora de irse a dormir (menos el que se quedaba de guardia, claro). Cuando Luffy entró en el camarote, algunos de sus camaradas ya estaban intentando conciliar el sueño, como era el caso del joven reno o de Zoro. Él recién llegado, se dispuso a subir a su 'cama' cuando escucho una voz proveniente del espadachín.

-Luffy, ¿cuándo piensas arreglar las cosas con Nami?- preguntó, el otro chico bajó la mirada y la ocultó debajo de su sombrero.

-No tengo ni idea, Zoro

El cielo estaba despejado ,así que se podía ver todo el resplandor de la luna. Las suaves olas que rompían contra el foro exterior del barco lo hacían bailar un poco sobre el mar.

Una extraña sombra había salido de uno de los camarotes; Usopp era el que estaba de guardia en esos momentos, pero, parecía distraído así que no se dió cuenta de la silueta que pasaba por detrás del. Con mucho sigilo se coló en el dormitorio de los chicos, se acercó al capitán y cautelosamente cogió el sombrero de su cabeza, después volvió por donde había venido.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila para todos los Sombrero de Paja o para casi todos.

Amanecía en el barco de Luffy y todos los tripulantes se levantaron para empezar un nuevo día.

-¿Cómo te fue la guardia, eh, Usopp?-preguntó Franky al francotirador, dándole un pequeño codazo.

-¡Bien!por quien me tomas , he estado atento toda la noche-dijo este.

-Sí...ya, no sería la primera vez que te quedas dormido durante tú turno-se burló el cyborg, entrando en la cocina donde ya estaba Sanji con el desayuno. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando y sentándose a la mesa.

-¡EYYYY!¡CHICOS!- gritó un desesperado Luffy.

-¡No hace falta que grites, que ya te oímos!-tronó un Zoro acabado de despertar, mientras le daba un golpe al chico.

-Es que...¡no encuentro mi sombrero!-volvió a escandalizar el capitán.

-¿Has mirado bien en el dormitorio?-preguntó Usopp que estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo.

-Sí, y no está-sollozó

-Bueno,pues ...-dijo el cocinero, cuando vió que Luffy se disponía a tragarse toda la comida que había en la mesa.

-¡Pero, tú no estabas deprimido, animal!-

-Sí, y también estaba hambriento-decía este con la boca llena.

El chico de goma salió disparado de la cocina en busca de su sombrero perdido. Dentro de ella, seguían desayunando, cuando llegó cierta peliroja.

-Peli...rooo...saa- tartamudeo Sanji al ver la cara de la joven. Parecía como si toda la alegría que ella solía tener se hubiese esfumado, su rostro presentaba unas marcadas ojeras y unos cansados ojos. Su pelo despeinado, caía en mechones desordenados.

-¡SOCORRO!un monstruo-gritaron a la vez Usopp y Chopper, mientras corrían a abrazarse.

-No digais tonterías , par de burros, que soy yo, Nami- dijo esta sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Fiuuu...pues menuda cara,tía- dijo Franky.

-Uahh...ya lo sé-bostezó-A todo esto¿habeis visto a Luffy?-

-Sí, se fue corriendo porque no encontraba su sombrero- dijo Zoro, ahora sentado en una esquina. Nami por su parte se limitó a hacer una leve sonrisa.

La hora del desayuno había acabado y ahora todos los tripulantes hacían otras cosas. Usopp y Chopper se habían unido a Luffy en la búsqueda del `tesoro`, en cuanto a los demás solo se dedicaban a hacer sus actividades cotidianas.

Unos continuos y salvajes pasos se escuchaban por todo el Sunny. Las puertas se abrían y se cerraban, no era el viento el responsable de todo esto, eran dos chicos y un reno.

Luffy, ya empezaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar su querido sombrerito. Acababa de salir de una de las salas cuando, de repente, se encontró cara a cara con su navegante, esta venía con algo detrás de su espalda.

-Luffy...escucha..aunque no creo que me perdones, me sentía mal por haberte roto el sombrero, así que, lo cogí ayer a la noche y lo arreglé- dijo la chica en un susurro muy bajo para después entregarsélo al capitán, este se quedo callado y lo cogió.

-Muchas gracias, Nami-

La joven tripulante vió como su capitán se marchaba de su lado, para luego ir a su acostumbrado asiento,la cabeza del Sunny.

Nami pareció haber entendido las palabras del chico, si bien no la perdonaba. Al menos, había remendado su error.

Cuando la peliroja se tumbó en su hamaca en su respectiva hamaca para tomar el sol, Nico Robin ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la niña demonio.

-¿Cómo que `y bien`?-repitió.

-Digo ¿qué como te ha ido con el capitán?.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo esta ignorando la pregunta y desviando su mirada.

-Pues a que ayer te pasate toda la noche en vela intentando arreglar el sombrero del capitán¿o, me equivoco?-sonrío al ver que a su amiga se le subían los colores.

-Emmm...bu-bueno me dijo...-

-x-

-¿¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-

Los chicos de la banda se encontraban todos en la cocina. Habían estado escuchando a Luffy contándoles que era lo que había sucedido antes.

-¿¡CÓMO LE HAS DICHO ESO, DESCEREBRADO!- gritaba un cocinero rubio muy enfadado a punto de saltarle encima al chico, pero, menos mal que estaba sujeto por Chopper y Usopp.

-Tío, la has cagado-decía también Franky.

-Pero¿se puede saber a que viene tanto escándalo?no se puede dormir-

-¡¿Zoro?estabas aquí...y como no te has despertado antes-gritaron todos al unisonío.

-Bueno¿vais a contarme lo que pasa o me vuelvo a..?-

-¡No!te lo contamos-

-El caso es que...-

-x-

-Y eso es lo que me dijo-decía la chica de pelo naranja.

-Vaya...-

-Sí, eso es, vaya, no esperaba que me perdonara, pero sí algo más- dijo y acto seguido bajo la mirada.

-Quien sabe, navegante, a lo mejor pasa algo más- prosiguió la ojiazul con su tranquila voz levantándose y dejando sola a la otra.

-Eso espero- murmuró para sí.

**Bueeeno, si habeis llegado vivos hasta aquí os doy las gracias. Me gustaria que me criticárais para poder mejorar e intentarlo hacrelo un poco mejor la próxima vez. **

**Gracias y nos fictiaremos ( me lo he inventado yo solita)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaa!, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic, pero no tuve tiempo porque estuve muy concentrada en mi otra historia( En busca del One Piece). Espero que os guste.**

Un barco acababa de atracar en el puerto de una isla, de el salieron ocho personas.

Muy bien, que cada uno se vaya a comprar lo que necesite, y nos encontraremos aquí dentro de dos horas- dijo Nami, mientras miraba de reojo al capitán.

Vale- respondieron todos.

Usopp, Luffy y Chopper caminaban por las calles de la ciudad sin observar nada en especial, cuándo el pequeño reno dió un grito de alarma.

¿ Qué pasa Chopper?- preguntó el francotirador.

Eso ¿ qué ocurre?- continuó preguntando Luffy.

Pues... que he visto a la Marina y a tú abuelo andando por una de las calles- contestó el animal asustado.

¡Oh no!- gritó histérico Usopp.

Hay que avisar a los demás- dijo rápidamente Luffy, el cuál comenzó a correr en dirección al barco.

En otra parte dos chicas paseaban de tienda en tienda en busca de ropa para la pelirroja.

Ayyy..-suspiró cansada la más joven.

¿ Qué pasa?- le preguntó la otra- ¿ Estás preocupada por el capitán?

Bu..Bueno, aún no me ha dicho desde que le pedí disculpas- se quejó la navegante.

Robin solo se limitó a seguir caminando, mientras una misteriosa sonrisa adornaba su cara. De repente, se vieron rodeadas de marines armados y dispuestos a dispararles.

Cerca de allí, Sanji, Zoro y Franky acababan de encontrarse con Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, los dos últimos estaban muy alterados e inquietos.

-¡ Dices que mi dos queridas chicas están por ahí solas, indefensas al alcance de ese viejo loco- escandalizó el cocinero a punto de darle algo.

-Tranquilo, tío, se saben defender, son unas chicas Suuper- intentó tranquilizarle el carpintero sin mucho éxito.

-Cocinitas, cálmate, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlas y zarpar hacia otra isla- dijo muy seguro el espadachín.

-¡ Pues venga, vamos!-gritó el capitán.

Mientras tanto las cosas no le iban tan bien a Nami y a Robin, pues aunque peleaban contra los marines, no eran rivales para los cientos que venían y menos aún para Monkey. D. Garp.

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- chilló la navegante, electrocutando a un atacante.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo- le respondió la arqueóloga partiéndole el cuello a un marine.

Al intentar huir un soldado agarró del brazo a la pelirroja. En el momento en el que el filo de la espada se iba a clavar en el cuerpo de ésta, una llamarada lo inundó todo dejando a la chica libre.

-¿Estás bien, guapa?-

-¡A..Ace! Me has salvado la vida, te debo una- sonrió Nami.

-Luego ya me presentarás a tu salvador, ahora debemos encontrarnos con los chicos- dijo Robin.

Al poco rato, los dos grupos se encontraron en el barco.

-¿Ace, que haces tú aquí?- preguntó Luffy.

-Estaba de visita por la isla y me encontré con tus camaradas- contestó éste.

-Nos ha ayudado a escapar- explicó la navegante.

-Pues a que esperamos¡ hagamos una fiesta!- gritó el capitán emocionado.

-¡Idiota, antes tendremo que huir de la isla!- le reprocharon Zoro y Sanji a la vez que lo golpeaban.

En la fiesta de los Sombrero de Paja no todo el mundo estaba bailando y disfrutando, cierto pelinegro había estado pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-_Me alegró que Ace hubiese estado allí para rescatarlas, porque si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo a Nami, jamás me perdonaría_- pensó el capitán. Recapacitando sus palabras se dió cuenta de que sólo había mencionado a Nami.-_ Y hablando de perdonar tengo que decirle algo más a mi navegante_- sonrió para sí Luffy, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Robin, he estado pensando...- decía Nami, cuando alguien la interrunpió.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo el capitán con voz autoritaria y seria.

-Mejor os dejo solos- dijo la pelinegra levantándose y lléndose.

-¿Qué quieres, Luffy?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Lo siento- se disculpó éste, ocultándo su mirada trás el sombrero.

-¿Lo siento?- repitió la navegante confusa.

-Sí, lo siento, se que no era tu intención estropear mi sombrero, y yo le dí demasiada importancia, sabiendo que lo más importante para mí son mis compañeros- sentenció Luffy.

-Yo también lo siento- contestó con una bella sonrisa la navegante mientras sus mejillas tomaban un pequeño color rojizo, a lo que el chico respondió con otra. Y allí bajo la luna chocaron amistosamente las palmas.

**Me parece que me quedó un poco corto, en cuanto al final del capitulo se que alguno/a esperaba algo más, pero ya si eso...**

**Tranquilos porque voy a continuar con la historia y Ace tendrá un papel bastante importante ya os lo adelantó, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos fictearemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huola, cuanto tiempo, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero es que estuve muy liada con mi otro fic de One Piece ^.^U , perdonadme. Bueeeno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí de nuevo y con un nuevo capiii.**

**Espero que lo disfuteis tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Pues entonces a leer ^.^**

Era por la mañana, la luz del nuevo amanecer auguraba un día prometedor. Los rayos de sol que, entraban a través de la ventana del camarote de las chicas, despertaron a la joven que allí dormía. Su cabello pelirrojo empezó a moverse, seguido por la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo que la ayudaba a desperezarse.

Miró a su lado y vió que allí ya no estaba su compañera de cuarto, supuso que se habría ido a desayunar. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al armario, escogió la ropa que se pondría aquel día y las cosas necesarias para darse un baño.

Cuando salió por la puerta, se encontró con el hermano del capitán, un chico con pecas y pelo negro, parecía como si hubiese estado esperándola, esperándola para decirle algo o preguntarle. Pronto, su boca se abrió para empezar la conversación.

-Hey¿cómo te va? Ayer te vi hablar con mi hermanito, y me preguntaba de que, porque hoy está muy feliz- dijo Ace.

-Oh...bueno.. nada interesante, solo solucionamos un pequeño problema que teníamos, nada más- respondió la navegante, volviendo a retomar su anterior camino.

-_Es verdad, ya no me acordaba de que él está en el barco_- pensaba para sí la chica.-_Tengo que contárselo a Robin._

Cuando salió del baño, se dirigió a la cocina donde, la estarían esperando sus camaradas, o la menos algunos. Al entrar descubrió a su amiga sentada en una esquina de la mesa, charlando animosamente con el cocinero, no se lo pensó mucho y se acercó a ella. El rubio al ver a "su otra chica" corrió a preparar su desayuno, no sin antes saludarla y despedirse de la otra.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa- le dijo Nami a la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, navegante, soy toda oídos- contestó ésta.

El tiempo pasaba rápido en el Sunny, y las dos chicas se decidieron por tumbarse al sol. En la cubierta también estaban los chicos que hacían otras cosas.

-Hmmm..¿ de qué creéis qué estarán hablando? Llevan así un buen rato- preguntó el francotirador.

-¿Sabes qué? Siempre pensé que eras un poco cotilla, pero no para inmiscuirse en las conversaciones ajenas- le comentó el cyborg, dándole un pequeño golpe de amigos.

-Bag, seguro que de nada interesante- agregó el espadachín.

-¡Jajaja, mirad a Chopper!- gritó Luffy, cayéndose de espaldas por el ataque de risa.

-Jajajajajaja.

Mientras tanto, la parte femenina de la tripulación, para ser concretos la más joven, relataba su historia, que, a la otra parecía que le resultaba interesante.

-Entonces, ¿tú que crees?- curioseó la gata la ladrona.

-Es difícil de saber, pues, la respuesta debes encontrarla tú misma, yo sólo te puedo dar pequeños consejos- sonrió dulcemente la arqueóloga.

-Y¿ qué consejo me das?.

-Intenta pasar con él para aclara tus sentimientos, es todo lo que puedo decirte- siguió Robin.

La oscuridad había cubierto el cielo, una luna lo adornaba y las estrellas acompañaban. El barco se encontraba quieto sobre las olas, pues no había viento, la calma reinaba.

La pelirroja, sentada junto a sus compañeros Usopp, Franky y Chopper hablaba relajadamente sobre temas triviales, aunque, su mente se encontraba ocupada pensando en como debía acercarse a él. El pequeño reno la había estado observando durante un buen rato, pues la mirada perdida de la joven no era frecuente en ella.

-Nami,¿ estás preocupada por algo? Recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros- se decidió a decir el animal, atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

La navegante se empezó a sentirse nerviosa, aunque no entendía muy bien porque. Si bien había estado distraída a vista de otros, sabía perfectamente lo que sus ojos miraban con especial interés.

-No... no me pasa nada...- dicho esto se levantó de la silla y se fue.

-Que raro, hoy está poco enrollada- comentó el carpintero.

-Aún que no se notara, yo sé lo que la mantenía tan distraída- dijo el francotirador- Estaba observando a Luffy y a su hermano.

-No será que... le gusta el capitán- sonrió pícaramente el cyborg.

-Bueno.. puede que este en celo- agregó el reno.

-Chopper...- negaron los dos restantes con la cabeza.

En un lado de cubierta, los hermanos charlaban recordando tiempos pasados, el pequeño se lo estaba pasando genial pues, ya hacía tiempo que no estaba con su hermano mayor.

Por otra parte, la gata ladrona siguiendo los consejos de la arqueóloga se acercó a ellos con mirada decidida y paso firme. Su corazón latía con fuerza a cada pasó que daba ¿ Y por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, la respuesta la había descubierto hacía unos instantes. Desde que Ace la había salvado, había comenzado a tomarle verdadero afecto al chico, aunque, eso le hacía dudar de lo que sentía realmente hacía su capitán. El joven del Sombrero de Paja la había salvado miles de veces, haciendo a si que ese amor brotara, pero... ¿y Ace? la había ayudado una vez, ¿era eso acaso suficiente para igualar a todos los otros rescates por parte del otro? No lo sabía, pero, tenía la certeza de querer averiguarlo.

-Hola, chicos- los saludo la navegante.

-Hola Nami- respondió alegremente Luffy.

-Gracias, Ace por salvarme aquella vez, en la ciudad-dijo la peliroja.

-Je, que creías que iba a dejar a unas chicas tan guapas solas- se rió el joven de pecas, mientras pasaba animadamente un brazo por el hombro de la chica.

Este gesto pareció captar la atención del chico de goma, que se los quedó mirando fijamente. No es que le molestara ni nada porque al fin y al cabo el era su capitán y ella su navegante, eran amigos igual que su hermano lo era. Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la pareja que formaban la joven y Puño de Fuego. Se sintió mal, emociones que le molestaban lo suficiente para querer irse del lugar. Se marchó.

-Ehh, Luffy, ven aquí- gritó Zoro, un poco ebrio por el alcohol.

-Umm ¿ Qué te pasa, te noto pensativo?- se alarmó el cocinero.

-Es solo que... me siento...¿ raro?- se sorprendió el chico.

**En fin y hasta el capitulo tres, espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto espero que ****dejéis review, claro, si no es mucho pedir. Y como siempre digo nos fictearemos :p**


End file.
